Hunter X Hunter II
by BlueKix.Net
Summary: This is the continuation of greed island, gon, killua, kurapika, leorio & hisoka so enjoy reading yohhh! HUNTER X HUNTER da best
1. Chapter 1: ChRiStMaS dAy TrAgEdY

**I-Christmas Day Tragedy**

**December 25, 2013. When Gon and Killua was on Greed Island to find gon's father, Gin Freeces but sadly they couldn't find Gin. So instead of finding gin all the time they take a rest. The walk a little until they found a small house.**

"**Killua, I wonder who owns this house." Gon said**

"**I don't know, let's find out." Killua said**

"**Ok, c'mon. but what if they're bad?" Gon asked**

"**No problem, let's fight them." Killua said**

**And then they go near the house & Knocked**

"**Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok"**

**And then the two were waiting for the door to open until they heard a voice of a big man.**

**And when the door opened.**

"**Who are you two?"**

"**I'm gon & I'm killua."**

**The man kicks killua but killua just looked at him.**

"**What are you doing?" killua said**

"**Oh.. you're a good one."**

**So after that he punch gon and throw him but a man saved him.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yes, I'm ok, thanks for saving me but who are you?." Gon said**

"**My name is gin, gin freeces (freeks)" the man said**

"**WHAT! are you kidding? Gin freeces is my father."**

**Gin said "What, are you my son?"**

"**Father? is that you?" Gon asked**

"**Yes it's me."**

**And then while they are flying they saw killua fighting the man.**

"**Ughh! Grr..! you get out." killua said**

"**Ohh.. killua is in danger let's help him." Gon said**

"**Sure." Gin said**

**And when the man saw gin, he grab gin's foot and throw him far away.**

"**Is that all?" gin said and then after that he kill the man.**

"**Killua! are you alright?" gon asked**

"**Who is that?" killua replied**

"**He is my father." gon said**

"**Really? Hello Mr. Gin." killua said**

**And then they're talking all the time until the tragedy came, the person gin freeces whom with gon & killua was a fake one but the two didn't know that he is a traitor. So this is the time to kill the two until……**

"**Bwahhaahahaha……! At last this is the time to kill those kids."**

**The fake gin was laughing and when the time came to kill killua & gon, a man with a chain arrived…**

"**Stop!." he said**

"**Who are you?" Wecko said (this is the real name of the fake gin)**

"**Mind Your Own Business, You traitor.!" the man with a chain said.**

**Killua woke up because of the noise.**

"**Ummm… what's happening?" Gon said**

"**I don't know let's find out."**

**When they go out they saw Wecko &…. **

"**Kurapika!" said Gon & Killua**

"**Gon, he is not your father, he is a traitor." Kurapika said**

"**But…?" **

"**You didn't believe, why? Kurapika said?**

"**Because…" **

"**Ahhh! gon help…" wecko got killua**

"**Hey who the heck are you to hurt my friends?" the man with a sunglasses arrived**

"**You!" wecko said**

"**Leorio?" Gon said**

**And then they kill wecko. And they rest**

"**How are you?" Killua said**

"**Fine, I mastered nen at York New City. **

**And when they're sleeping someone arrived.**

"**HiihihihihihiH! I hisoka, will invited them to join the tournament and there I will**

**kill them.**

**Gon heard hisoka and shout!**

"**HISOKA!"**

"**What happened?" Kurapika said?**

"**He leaves a letter!"**

"**You are invited to join the underground tournament at York New City. Next Week**

**at exactly 12 midnight. The Champion will be rewarded 100,000,000 zeny.**


	2. Chapter 2: a DrEaM oF EviL

**II- A Dream of Evil**

**Gon is thinking if how strong they're enemy at the tournament but Kurapika said**

"**Just Relax". Killua is concentrating while Leorio is eating. They were all happy**

**and bit nervous.**

**After 5 days**

"**Wha! What happened?" gon shouted**

"**Umm… Gon I'm sorry but I stole your bread because I'm so hungry." Killua said**

"**That's alright. Umm Killua why don't we have a tournament here only the four of**

**us will play." Gon said**

"**You mean we will fight each other?"**

"**Yes, for us to have a practice!" Gon said**

"**Sure, Let's call Leorio. LEORIO! LEORIO!" Killua said**

**And Then…**

"**Why?" Leorio said**

"**Let's have a tournament!" Killua said**

"**Oohh! That's great now I can show you how strong I am!" Leorio said**

"**OK then!"**

**PAPER, SCISSOR, STONE. PAPER, SCISSOR, STONE.**

"**Ohh! Killua we're teammates. Gon said**

"**C'mon let's start this." Kurapika said**

"**Ok. I will be the referee in this fight. Are you ready guys? Gon? Kurapika? Well, **

**Ready, Fight!" Leorio said and the match begins.**

**Gon was running away from kurapika but kurapika is catching up gon, they're**

**Running fast while gon stopped and punched kurapika.**

"**Uhh…" Kurapika said**

"**OK, 1-0." Killua said**

"**Nice Strategy." Kurapika said**

"**Well, C'mon! Wahhhh!" Gon said**

"**Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Well. This time I will score. () Spirits**

**come on.**

"**Uhhh!" and gon fell asleep because of the strong chain of kurapika.**

"**Gon! Are you alright?" killua said**

"**Don't worry he's just fell asleep because he can't take the power of my chain."**

"**The Winner Kurapika!" Leorio said**

"**OK! I will be the referee now."**

"**C'mon Leorio, I will not give you a chance to win." Killua said**

"**Ok, Ready Fight."**

**And then Gon is in his dream**

"**Uh! Where am i?" Gon said**

"**Hehehe! Gon you'll need to be more strong than them because I will meet you at**

**tournament."**

"**Who are you? Where are you?" Gon said**

"**Well Then, Goodbye gon."**

**After 3 minutes of Sleeping**

"**Huh! What happened?" Gon woke up**

"**Ooooooooooohh!" Killua said**

"**The Winner Leorio"**

"**Hehe! That's my ½ of my strength."**

"**Well Leorio, you're so strong, ohh gon how's your feeling?" Kurapika said**

"**I'm fine now."**

**After 1 day**

"**A Good Morning?" Gon said**

"**Good Morning, now this is the time for us to go back to our real world." Killua said**

"**Yeah!" And gon remembered his dream**

"**What happen Gon?" Killua said**

"**Ohh! Nothing."**

**And then they walk at the checkpoint where the magical book was there for**

**Them to go back to the World. And then….**

"**Ohh!.." Killua said**

"**Huh? Who are you and why are you?" The Arcade Keeper said**

"**Hey guyz, no time to lose." Leorio said**

"**Hey! Wait up, who are you guys?" the arcade keeper ask again but the four runs **

**fast and the arcade keeper is trying to catch up the four.**

**While they are running, kurapika said to go to the nearest hotel to rest, when killua**

**Crashed in a girl.**

"**Oohh..! I'm sorry." and help the girl to arrange the things.**

"**That's ok, but what's yooouurr?" the girl seems wants to know the name of killua.**

"**Ok. Then goodbye." Killua said and then he run again.**

"**He is so cute, I wonder what's his name? I want to see him again" the girl said**

"**Killua, did you ask her name?" Leorio ask and seems he wants to know the name**

"**No." but killua blushed a bit while running**

**At the Hotel**

"**Ummm! At last, were here at the ho!" Leorio said**

"**Why did you stop talking?" Kurapika said**

"**Whhoaaaaa! Look it's so beautiful." Leorio shocked and looks for a food.**

"**Huh! This room is only my comfort room and actually this is so small." Killua said**

"**Killua, I wonder that after you saw that girl, you seem to be quiet, Why?" Gon**

**asked**

"**Of Course, He likes that girl." Kurapika said**

"**Stop! C'mon let's go buy some drinks." Killua looks angry**

**And then someone knocked on the door**

"**Who is it?" leorio go to open the door but there's no people around.**

"**Who is it leorio?" Kurapika asked**

"**I don't know." But leorio looks afraid**

"**Maybe they are testing how strong are we?" killua said**

"**C'mon, I'm so hungry, let's buy some goodies." Leorio said**

**And then Killua, Leorio & Kurapika go to the nearest mall to buy but gon was**

**The only one who is in the room when…**

"**Huh! (Gon looks afraid), who are you? C'mon!" Gon seems he want to challenge the**

**Hiding man.**

"**Hihihihi! You're good gon. You are the only one who can feel my power." Hisoka**

**said.**

"**You! What are doing here? You want to fight huh?" gon said**

"**I'm just here to remind you four to go to the tournament! Or else! (hisoka's voice**

**changed) you will be dead!"**

"**GON!" kurapika said**

"**Huh! Ohh! Hello there everyone." Hisoka said**

"**What are you doing here?" Leorio said but it looks he want to fight hisoka.**

"**Hey you! Do you want to challenge me? You're no match." Hisoka confidently**

**said.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Leorio, Stop.! We don't have to fight but hisoka will you please get out. I said GET**

**OUT!" Kurapika shouted to hisoka**

"**Sure, but promise me that you can beat me at the tournament ok?" and then hisoka**

**Stepped out at their room.**

"**Whew.! That was close." Kurapika said**

"**Damn! Why did you stop me? Don't you know that I can beat hisoka with just one**

**hit?" Leorio said**

"**It's ok, we can beat him some other time but not now because." Gon said**

"**BECAUSE WHAT?"**

"**Because…….."**

"**I'm HUNGRY!" gon said**

** BLOINK! **

**And then the four ate their dinner and go to sleep, gon couldn't sleep because**

**He always imagine the face of the man in his dream.**

**AUTHOR: Did you like the 2nd Chapter as you can see Gon has a problem because of that dream maybe he will see that man at the….. well just wait for the next**

** Chapter.**


End file.
